Need of the ruby
by Bangtanphoenix
Summary: Hilary realises his true feelings for a certain teammate and stopped going to Dojo. How will the blunette get her back?worst summary ever I know, sorry.
1. Noticing the behavior (03-04 07:16:32)

Hi! I hope you guys enjoy this. It's my first ever fan fiction. So please Read and Review... ;p

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the plot. And I don't own beyblade.

First, lemme tell the ages:

Kai Hiwatari - 18 yrs

Ray Kon - 18 yrs

Tyson Granger - 17 yrs

Hilary Tachibana - 17 yrs {A/N- I am not sure if its Tatiana or Tachibana, so lets go with second one ;p}

Max Tate - 17 yrs

Kenny - 16 yrs

[" "] - saying

[' '] - thinking

[~~ ~~] - flashback

okieeee, now lets get started with the chapter...

CHAPTER-1

Noticing The Behavior

[Normal P.O.V.]

It was a simple summer day in the dojo. Summer vacations are soon to be ended. Sounds of birds chirping happily can be heard in the sky. Everyone was having fun at the beach except the Blade breakers. They were still at the dojo waiting at the backyard for a certain brunette. The boy with crimson eyes blue triangles was leaning against a tree as usual. Tyson was standing waiting for Hilary. Max who was always cheery was taking support of Tyson to stand fully bored of waiting.

"Oww Max, where the hell is she?" asked the navy haired blunette with the hint of annoyance.

"Don't know, dude. She was never this late." answered Max.

"I think we should head to the beach. She knows that we have practice there. She will come there with the schedule." said the genius of the teamteam still typing on the dizzy.

"And what if something happened to her on the way to here." exclaimed Tyson suddenly showing concern for the brunette.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon. " the neko-jin said.

"You know what Ray, I've been noticing from the few weeks that Hilary is not like what she used to be." stated Tyson still lost in thoughts about his best friend or coach of the team.

"What do you mean Ty ?" asked Ray.

"I mean that she didn't talk much and sit quietly staring at nothing. She didn't cheer us and you know once when I asked her about the match she said she forgot to watch. "

"Don't worry Ty, she will be fine. And if there is something she is upset about, she will tell us. "

"You know what I think-" said cheery blonde. Everyone turned to him to see what he wants to say. He smirked at the thought of what he is going to say. "- that someone's in love." He ended with his smirk still variant on his face.

Tyson's face became redder than the tomato. He can feel the heat rising from the back of his neck up to his ears. Max was laughing hard and stumbled to the ground. Ray was trying his best not to laugh but ended up next to Max, clasping his mouth to stop himself. Kenny was chuckling at the scene in front of him of his best friends. Even Kai's lips was curled up a little. 'He is just as bad in feelings as in study.' thought Kai.

"And you know what I am damn sure that no-one here wants to hear your freaking mind's opinion." The champ snorted.

Hilary's face emerged from the door that joined the inner dojo and the backyard. Her face seems a bit hurt but it was sure that she was trying hard to not to show her inner feelings.

"Oh, here she is." said Ray.

Tyson grinned.

[Hilary's P.O.V.]

Last Sunday, I was crying the whole night in my room and its reason is just as bad as I know it's good. The reason is him. The one with soft navy hair and beautiful maroon eyes. The one with whom I had argued a lot of times. And the one with whom I've fallen in Love. _Tyson_. Not that he knows about it or else and will return my feelings. The thing he always love and care about is beyblading. The last thing in the world he will do is love me back. I drifted into sleep with the thought that he is never going to love me back and to stop myself from breaking in front of everyone I've to create a distance between me and him.

Today when I woke up I felt a bit dizzy. I thought it's because I haven't eaten well from last Sunday so I thought that I should rest at home today but after half an hour my mom walked up and said that I should get some fresh air outside. I was out of the house when I suddenly remember that I still hadn't given the training schedule to them. I sighed. I have to go to dojo. So I open the door of my house and then walked up the stairs to my room, got their schedule and went out again. I headed to the dojo although I don't want to. I brought some fresh fruits for Grandpa in the way.

Opening the main door of the dojo, I walked inside. Grandpa walked up and greeted me with his cheery expression. I smiled and handed him the fruits. There was no-one in the hall so I went to the backyard. I slided the door and walked outside. Everyone was laughing. Ray and Max were at the ground laughing hard. Kenny was chuckling and even Kai was smiling. They are so happy without me. It seems like there is no need of me. They didn't notice me coming until Ray sees me, leaving his trail of laughter he told everyone.

[Normal P.O.V.]

"Where were you? Do you know how late you are? We were waiting for a long time because you didn't bring the freaking schedule." said Tyson trying to pretend that he is mad at her and hoping for a harsh reply as a start of another argument. But it never came.

"Sorry, Tyson" said Hilary with a hint of guilt in her voice. 'He didn't care about me, all he care about is the training schedule.'

He was shocked about the lack of reply that he was waiting from the brunette.

"What happened Hilary, you are looking upset?" concerned Ray.

"Nothing happened Ray, just a little tired. Well, thanks for your concern." said Hilary and gave a short smile.

"But Hila-" started Tyson but can't complete.

"Let's head to the beach. I bring the training schedule." Hilary cut him off don't want to continue the conversation.

"Ok" all said in unison.

To Be Continued...

How's it????? Review whether it's good or bad. I'm waiting. I'll post next chapter after four reviews. So Read and Review... ;p


	2. Confronting the Brunette

Heyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back. Thanks for the review Unaisa memon and Cutetyhil. It encourages me a lot. At least I get to know that someone is reading my fic. Tell me if there's any mistake, I would be glad to know.Tlhis chapter's a bit short and I know I'm bad at naming chapters. And SORRY for the late update and keeping you wait... ;P

So here's the next chappie, enjoy...:D

[" "] - saying

[' '] - thinking

[~~ ~~] - flashback

CHAPTER - 2

Confronting the Brunette

AT THE BEACH

[Normal P.O.V.]

The sun was shining in the sky giving his warmth to every person there. The soft cool breeze was blowing soothing everyone's mind. Children were playing near the water, making sand castles. The rhythmical waves of ocean touched the beautiful yellow coloured sand on the shoreline. Soon sounds of clinking of metal can be heard.

"Go Dragoooon!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dracieeeeelllllll!!!!!!!"

Tyson and Max are at the opposite ends of the beyblade dish at the beach leading an interesting friendly match. Kenny is analyzing their progress. Ray was chatting with Kai (although Kai was more listening than talking) and waiting for their turn. The brown-haired brunette was sitting at a distance , not much but somewhat a little far away lost in her own thoughts in her privacy.

At last, the match ended in a draw.

"Hey, your both improving." said Chief .

"Great!"

"Good!"

They high-fived. "yeahh!!!!"

Max sat next to Kenny while Ray and Kai were getting ready for the match.

Tyson's gaze was searching for Hilary when it landed on the brunette at a far corner. He reached from behind her. She recognized his presence immediately but didn't show. He sat beside her.

'What do he think he is doing?, Sitting beside me, ruining my privacy. It makes it more difficult for me to forget my feelings towards him. I wanted to yell at him and tell him to go away, that I didn't want to even be beside him let alone talk to him. But I just can't convince my mind for doing it. It just seems so rude. Why didn't he just go away on his own?' she thought staring at the sand.

"Hi, what'cha doin'? " he greeted hoping for a start of conversation.

"Nothing, just thinking about some stuff." she answered not really paying attention, an awkward silence taken them. No-one said a word.

'I want to get away from him as soon as possible. I've to talk but I will try to end the conversation the fastest I can.' she thought.

"How's your match "she asked just to start a short conversation.

"It means you're not watching." he said a little hurt of her less attention.

"No, no it's not like that. I was watchi-"she began but couldn't find the words as she watch his face covered with hurt from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry. " as a few tears roll down her face but she still didn't turn to face him. Tyson take her hand in his and squeezed it lightly showing it's not any problem and he is there for her. She pulled her hand away from him rather rudely that makes him more hurt.

"It's ok" he said his eyes full of hurt and guilt for whatever he did to make her like this, if he did something in the first place.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" she asked dryly.

"Well, I wasn't and aren't mad at you, just a little upset because of your behavior. " said Tyson.

"There is nothing different with me and my behavior. What do ya mean?" asked Hilary coldly but she knew from inside that what he was saying about.

"What do I mean? You are asking what do I mean. You really know yourself what I mean. You've been coming late to dojo and you're always lost in your own world. You're always sitting at distance, you didn't talk much. You know, you're becoming worse than Kai!" he exclaimed, his voice higher than the normal one and enough to make Hilary cry again.

"You didn't argue with me anymore. You didn't snap at me when I don't show manners. You didn't yell at me when I don't do my homework. You're really out of your character."

But then he noticed that she was crying, hard. He melted. He didn't want her to cry, not when he's the reason. He wrapped his arms around her shaking figure. She cried on his chest wetting his yellow T-shirt with hot tears but just for a few seconds until realization dawned upon her. She soon realized that she shouldn't be here, _in his arms_. She pulled away from him leaving his rather comfortable warmth.

"I'm sorry. I just miss those fights. It seems like I don't know you anymore, like we are strangers. I really don't want to hurt you, Hil." said Tyson brushing away her tears with his thumb, missing the sensation of her body and its warmth against his.

"You don't have to say sorry. You didn't do anything." she said. Removing his hand, she get up and started to walk away, promising herself that she won't meet him again.

"Where are you going?" he shouted. She didn't reply and continued to walk, away from him, away from everyone.

To Be Continued ...

Hope you liked it ... ] I will update after four reviews. Tell me if there is any mistake. So Read and Reviewww... ;p


	3. Waiting for the Ruby orbs

I'm back with the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. Thanks to Paul Ter Geist for following the story. You encourage me to complete this fic. I am especially updating for you. So thanks again. I've a whole month free so I think I can complete it in this month. My final exams are just ended and I am waiting for the result so wish me luck as I didn't attend classes 'cause I was ill.

Let's get to the chapter………… ;

[" "] - saying

[' '] - thinking

[~~ ~~] - flashback

CHAPTER – 3

Waiting For The Ruby Orbs

[Normal P.O.V.]

It's another summer day in the dojo. It's just a simple end of the vacation for everyone else except the world champ of beyblading. As it's the last day of vacation, so the team thought to get ready for the schooland then take a break and enjoy. Everyone was in the hall getting their backpacks ready for the school. Various rulers, pencils, pens, erasers and other geometrical objects were scattered here and there. Kai was sitting against the wall. Ray and Max were shifting through books to pack their bags and were very excited. Kenny was excited too but just a bit nervous because he was going to school after so many days. Tyson was just hands behind his head, his books sprawled beside him.

"Uh Tyson, why aren't you packing the bag?" asked the amber-eyed blunette.

"_" He didn't reply. He was just staring at the ceiling for no purpose.

"I think I know why, -"everyone [except Tyson] looked at the genius and signaled him to continue. He first hesitated but then started. "- you see guys, at every last day of the vacation, Hilary come here to help us, especially Tyson, to arrange our books and other things according to the schedule." He paused and sighed. "I think he is waiting for her." He completed.

Everyone understood what he was trying to say. Its not that Tyson didn't know how to arrange his things. He's just addicted to Hilary's help or maybe Hilary too.

[Tyson's P.O.V.]

'It's been a full week since I saw her. It's last day of the vacation. Why didn't she come here today? She always did. She never forgot so I can't say that she forget today. She did this on purpose of her own. But why? Is she mad at me? But what I did to make her angry. Honestly, if I knew, I surely would have been gone and apologized to her. But I didn't know. At least she could tell me what I did. How can I say sorry and make up to her when I don't know about what I've done wrong? I thought then sudden thought hit my mind.

'I know, tomorrow all of us are going to school. It means she will be there too and I know that she won't be absent tomorrow, not at the first day after vacation at least. I am going to ask her and she have to answer me. She can't do this to me. We are friends, best friends if nothing more.' I decided.

'Well she is more important than a friend to me. It seems that I can't live without her. She always helped us, whether its beyblading or school. She never made our hopes down. Its only because of her that we are still a team. She gave single minute to help us, especially me, improve during the tournaments, BEGA league. She always made the best training schedule suited for us. And what I give her in return, nothing. I've been a total idiot, arrogant, stupid jerk to her, if nothing else. I always argue with her, not that I want to. Its just my way to show my emotions. But I want to express to her in the first place? Why I started to care so much that she didn't show up? Why it hurts me when she wasn't paying attention to me? Does it mean that …. that I …..

No, no, no, it can't be, she's my best friend. I can't think about her like that. But then why in the hell is this happeni-'

[Normal P.O.V.]

Tyson's chain of thoughts was broken by Kenny shaking him out of his trance.

"Earth to Tyson!" Ray exclaimed moving his hands in front of his face.

When Tyson's vision cleared after the furious shaking Kenny gave , he spoke still confused "Uh, … what are you guys doing surrounding like this?"

"Welcome back to Japan Tyson. How's your journey from lala land?" the blonde greeted with a chuckle escaping his mouth.

Kai smirked because he knew very well what or should he say whom the champion is thinking about so deeply.

"Tyson, we decided that we will go outside to enjoy the last day as we are all ready for the school." The genius stated calmly.

Max glanced at his books still lying on the floor beside him and then said with a smile "And then we will help you with your books."

"We know that you are missing Hilary and don't want to go without her but you can meet her tomorrow. " said Ray before Tyson began to deny their idea.

"Guys but –"started Tyson.

"No buts, we're going and its final." Ray ordered.

"Ok " Tyson scowled when everyone (except Kai, obviously, he don't give a crap about it) started to push him outside the dojo door, still not wanting to go without the ruby-eyed girl.

To Be Continued …….

Hope you guys like it. Tell me by pressing the cute little button of review. You reviews helped a lot. I will try to update like this till the end of the fic and I want four reviews to update faster. Until then, goodbyeee and RR!!!!!!!!!!!... ;D


	4. A new boy

Hiiiii guys I am back thnx for the reviews. Cutetyhil I am sorry I didn't mention you in the previous chapter. So this is dedicated to Cutetyhil and Psychlover95 for reviews. Thnx to other readers. Read Review...;-)

Let's start the chapter... :-D

[" "] - saying

[' '] - thinking

[~~ ~~] - flashback

**A New Boy**

There were not much people in the outside. But still the noises can be heard. Bladebreakers were walking down the street. Kai was ahead of the group. Max, Ray and Kenny was in the middle talking about they will do today. Tyson, who was usually the first one to go out on a day off, was the last walking slower than others. His both hands were in his pockets. He was staring at the ground. His expression was normal but if someone see closely, he or she can understand that he really doesn't want to go.

"I want to go to that latest candy shop that opened a few days ago. They seem to have so delicious chocolates." said the blonde dreaming about eating all the candies at the shop.

"No, we are going to the beyblade shop on the corner of this street to buy the new equipments for your beyblades and it has been a long time since Dizzy has been repaired." said the beyblade genius.

"But I want to see the movie Mile 22. You can't leave me. " said the leader of the Drigger.

"Ok I think we have to find a way. Ray when is your movie?" asked the genius. "it's on 7:00 p.m." answered the amber eyed blunette.

" Ok, its 6:00 p.m. We have one hour so we can do what we want. Max you can go to the candy shop and I will go to buy the equipments. We will all return at 7:00 p.m. outside the starlight theatre, then eat dinner at a nearby restaurant and then return home. I hope the schedule is fine to all."

" Yeah, it's great." said Max.

"Ok, until 7 p.m., we can go wherever we want."

"Bye, meet you at the theatre."

After this everyone departed to their own ways. Max went to the shop he was dreaming about. Kenny walked straight and then turned the corner to the beyblade shop. Ray saw Kai going off in a unfamiliar and somewhat deserted street and followed him. Tyson walked down the street further more and go wherever his feets took him. He stopped near the riverside. The river was flowing calmly unknowingly glistening under the sunlight. The weather was complementing the view. The pure green grass was being blown by the cool yet comforting wind. The view was rather soothing but it wasn't something that caught the blunette's eye.

There on the grass was sitting a beautiful brunette. Her eyes were shining in the sunlight. Her beautiful face had a soft smile formed by her delicate pink lips. But the problem was that she wasn't alone. There was a blunette lying next to her. His head was lying in her lap. He has slightly brown hair, just a shade lighter than the brunette. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants. His clothes helps his milky white complexion to radiate. He was smiling at her. Tyson recognize the brunette in a second but can't identify the blunette. It seems like they are in an ongoing conversation so they didn't seem to notice him staring. He tries to eavesdrop by hiding in a patch of grass most close to them.

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other." Hilary said with a heart melting smile.

"Yeah and a long time since I rested like this." the blunette said chuckling a little.

"You know Hils, I missed you a lot. Almost everything in my life causes me to remember our days together." the blunette confessed.

"You are right Dave and I will be a liar if I said that I didn't miss you everytime." confirmed Hilary.

"It's only because of this love that we met each other again, even in these circumstances." said the blunette. They smiled at each other.

But a certain blunette who was hearing in the grass became jealous and anger hit him like a heart piercing arrow. He started running towards his house. He didn't want his friends to see him in this condition. He sprinted in his house and locked himself in his room. He lay down on his bed with certain thoughts in his mind.

'So there she is sitting with that boy smiling like she has every right to do so. And here I was worried like hell while she didn't even given a crap. That was the boy for whom she left me. And what the freaking shit does he thinks he is, lying in her lap and calling her Hils. Only I have the right to call her by her nickname. Why? Why did she leave us, me? Wasn't she happy here ? Hilary, I want to ask you so many but it looks like I got my answers and I only have to ask you one thing, why on the earth did you do this to me.' with these thought in mind he fell deep slumber at 7:05 p.m. in the evening. He has to wake up early to get his answers.

To Be Continued ... :-D

Hope you guys like it. I wanna know how was it. Am I improving or not? Is there any mistake? Tell me by review please.

o(〃〃)o


	5. Asking the answers

**Back with the new chapter!!!!! Sorry for the delay. Actully I was sick and I had some errands at home too so I wasn't able too publish a new chapter. Thanks for the review Cutetyhil. Thanks for letting me know that someone _is _reading my fic. Your reviews encourages me to write more. Dedicated to the readers. Sorry if there's any mistake. Enjoy yourself...**

**Well I haven't done the disclaimer in the previous chapters, so here is it:**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, but I do own the plot. And I don't own beyblade.**

**Here's the chapter... :-D**

**Asking for Answers**

(Normal P.O.V. )

The sun shone brightly, happy to be free from hiding in the waves. Birds woke up for their daily routine and to signal to everyone to get off from their bed. Little did they know that a certain navy-haired blunette was already awake in his bedroom gazing at the scenery outside from his window.

He turned his head and glanced at the alarm clock on his night stand. It reads 6:15 a.m., still fifteen minutes left for his usual alarm time, not that he wakes on the sound of it ever, just today was an exception. He quickly got up from his bed and walked up to his closet where he put his clothes. He decided to wear something different from usual so he grabbed his black jeans, grey T-shirt and a black vest to match. After ten minutes he came back from the bathroom, showered up and completely ready. While his eyes didn't contain any hint of happiness, his overall look was stunning. After combing his hair he walked out of his room correct at 6:30 a.m.

Meanwhile, In the kitchen

A beautiful and mouthwatering aroma was coming from the table. Grandpa was arranging the dishes on the table. Kay was sitting eyes closed at one of the chairs around the table, hands folded on his chest. Ray was helping in preparing the dishes. Everyone, including Tyson they think was asleep.

"Breakfast is ready, I should wake everyone up." suggested the raven-haired haired blunette.

Grandpa nodded happily. As he was going, a certain blunette showed up in the kitchen.

"Who are you? What did you do to our Tyson? " Ray exclaimed in amusement.

"I am Tyson's soul. He was so much tired of his friends that he told me to go instead of himself." Tyson replied his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh, this really is Tyson. 'Cause only he has the talent to make an idiot out of himself." Ray chuckled and said.

"Whatever." grunted Tyson angrily.

"Hey guys." came a voice from the doorstep.

"Good morning, Max." greeted Ray.

"Good morning, Ray. Morning Tyson and Kai." replied the blonde with his cheery voice.

"Hmph"

"Morning. " said Tyson without any emotion on his face.

"The breakfast is ready. You all dudes should dig in before it goes to Antarctica." said Grandpa noticing that everyone has woken up.

"Sure, grandpa." said Max and Ray in unison.

Grandpa had made their favourite pancakes today. Except that, there are salads and orange juice. After five or some minutes. Tyson stand up from his chair and started to walk towards his bag.

"I'm done." said Tyson. Everyone glanced at his plate. There lies his half eaten pancake. He didn't even eat one pancake at all. Confusion was written on their face. Seeing their expression, Tyson made an excuse.

"I'm not hungry right now." and with that he grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"What happened to him. He didn't even complete his breakfast." concerned Ray.

"Maybe he has eaten a lot yesterday." replied Kenny. Knowing Tyson's personality, they believed it and didn't give much attention.

After everyone finished their breakfast, they walked out the dojo with their bags. They walked a little slow because they had eaten a lot. But they know that they will reach school on time.

At the school door, a certain figure was standing at the door for a couple of minutes, when his prey came into sight. His navy blue hair was blowing softly by the wind and his eyes shows his determination. He swiftly walked towards the ruby eyed brunette. When she saw him walking towards her, she became stunned and rooted to the ground. Tyson took advantage of her inability and grabbed her wrist. He turned the corner pulling her with him. Hilary was still shocked on his sudden unpredictable action.

**To Be Continued...****Hope you all like it. It was not the main chapter but it's still necessary for the progress of the plot. I know everyone of you is waiting for the confrontation. I promise I will publish it soon. Actually there is going to be a festival. I don't really like it at all but I am forced to go. I will as soon as possible. Until then R R.****ʕ•ﻌ•ʔ**


	6. High frustration but still no answers

**Here's the new chapter!!!!! I'm so sorry for the long delay. Actually I decided to publish a few chapters together. Thanks a lot to all the readers who are still reading. ****I am sorry if there is any mistake. And I appreciate comments. Please R R.**

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own beyblade or any of its characters but I do own the plot.**

**Let's get to the chapter, enjoy... :-D**

**High frustration but still no answers**

(Normal P.O.V. )

The sun shone in the blue sky without any clouds to stop him from seeing the scene taking place on the ground. There was a bridge above a clear river with water flowing beautifully. Two dark shadows can be seen under the cemented bridge. These two people were none other than Tyson and Hilary.

Tyson has pulled her with him and ran until he reached the riverside. They are now standing under the cemented bridge. Tyson was taking somewhat deep breaths as he had ran so hard. Hilary's condition was not so better than him. After catching their breaths, the first one to gain voice was, of course Hilary. (A/N: girls are do strong )

"What the hell, Tyson? Why did you pulled me arm so hard and bring me here. It's the first day of school and I am gonna be late just because of you. You are -" raged Hilary but can't continue. Suddenly she feels something warm on her lips. She moved her eyes and realized that Tyson's hand has placed his hand on her mouth causing her to shut up. Just for a moment, she thought that it feels good but quickly get over it as she was pinned to the hard wall.

"How can you talk so much after running so hard and now you are blaming me. You are the one to force me to do this, Hilary." Tyson angered. After seeing him like this, Hilary became silent, she couldn't form words to fight him back, like she always did. Whenever she starts to say, her words got struck in her throat.

Tyson continued "You Hilary, you. Just because of your strange behavior, I have to bring you here. Why are you doing this to me? If you are taking revenge on something than just tell me, I will apologize, give me punishments, fight like you always do but please. Please, don't do this to me. " His tone changed to a pleading one.

"What are you saying Tyson,what do you mean by that? " she whispered weakly but Tyson still heard every single word.

This charged his frustration even more. He backed away from her and screamed at no-one. Didn't know if she is being honest or just being an acting freak.

"Don't act like you don't know. You didn't even come yesterday. you know I can't look after my things, you said that you will always come to help me pack them up. But no, you were wandering in the park with that boyfriend of yours, didn't even think about us, me? Hmmmnn. " Just as he stopped a boy with blonde hair came down near the river staring at them with a goofy grin.

Tyson identified him as the boy from the day before witwith Hilary. Hilary's eyes lightened up at the sight of him. She met eyes with him and signaled him to help her. Tyson caught this. He started laughing like a psycho then stopped for a second. After that he smirked.

"Look who is here. The Prince Charming came to save his Princess. Now who am I to destroy this wonderful moment. Enjoy lovebirds." After this he turned on his heel and stormed off, stomping his foot once in a while.

**I know it's very as compared to others. But I will publish the next chapter tomorrow. I am literally very much busy because of my school. sorry for mistakes and making you wait. feel free to leave reviews. c u soon.**

**ω**


End file.
